Flesh & Steel
by deadman
Summary: Well guys heres my first fanfic . Not very good , but the idea has been in my mind for a while . Dont question the time thing just enjoy it for what it is . The story ..... well a certain police officer comes to Gotham. New chapter up, more to come :-)
1. Small Talk

Chapter One .  
The street looked deserted, just like any other gotham street at night . and he knew that , just like any other street in gotham, this could be infested with humans of the undesirable kind . And although if any such individual did cross his way, hed be in for a nasty surprise , he preferred things to be quiet tonight . he used his infra red visors to do sweep of the area . yes , for once it WAS clean . he moved a bit into the shadows and waited .  
However , if he thought that he was undetected, he was wrong , very wrong . because from the gotham rooftops a pair of eyes were watching him intentely making sure his contact was truly who he had guessed he was . commisioner gordon had just said that an officer from the delta city police force would be waiting for him . but he knew enough about the delta city police force to know that they wouldnt send any ordinary officer to meet him . and he was right . and he did want to know why the chief of the delta city police force would want to meet a certain vigilante in gotham .  
he heard a faint rustle behind him and turned around . there was no mistaking the cowl , the cape and the costume . but he needed a voiceprint to be sure .  
"alex.j.murphy..........a.k.a robocop . you wanted to see me ?"  
"batman...........a.k.a bruce wayne . yes i wanted to see you."  
bruce wasnt surprised "voiceprint analysis . i trust you can keep a secret ? "  
"thats part of my job . but to business . what do you know about ocp ?"  
"formed in 1998 .controlling company of the city of detroit and other overses operation . in an effort to increase their flagging profits built a supercomputer called saint which failed killing the then ceo and driving them to bankruptcy . "  
"what do you know of sarah cable"  
"last ceo of ocp . suspected of taking more than 10 million dollars from the ocp coffers .currently missing ."  
"until now . we have found a trail leading to gotham city ."  
"and you want me to find her ? but im sure that the gotham police force is capable of a large scale manhunt ."  
"i trust you know killer croc ....... and bane?"  
a sardonic smile appeared on the corner of the bat's mouth "we have met"  
"we have received almost certain that sarah cable has hired these two criminals . and we want to stop them before she does what we suspect she wants to do . "  
"which is .......?"  
"take over the prime directives corporation"  
"the current controlling company of delta city . ceo james murphy , your son i believe"  
"yes "  
"well if what you say is true then the gotham force might need some help "  
"wait . sarah cable has hired these two simply as goons . but we believe someone else is also helping her . we dont know who, but were sure he too is from gotham "  
"that covers a pretty wide range ."  
"i know ."  
"well ill see what i can do "  
"thank you ."  
in a moment he was gone . alex looked at his receding figure , and then was alerted by a a muffled scream from the next alley . he walked in purposefully . the time for secrecy was over . the man bending over his victim was so intent in ripping her clothes off he didnt hear the heavy footsteps , until a hand fell on his shoulder . with a startled "what the...." he whirled around and hit out involuntarily . his fisted hand bounced off the titanium chestplate and he went down with a painful "aargh !!!!" then looked up and saw the 6 foot 1000 kilogram steel monster for the first time . alex took him by the neck and lifted him up in the air . then slammed him down . this was gotham , not delta city and he didnt have any legal power here . but he didnt need any legal power to instil the terror that he just had . he looked at the woman , her eyes reflecting the same emotion he had seen too many times on the beat .   
she just said "youre not batman "  
"Im a friend " 


	2. And so it begins......

Chapter Two  
"Big night master bruce " It was not a question just an observation . Alfred had long stopped to worry when Bruce showed up with the usual cuts and scratches . If Bruce needed help, he would ask for it .  
"Well petty stuff . A couple of drug heists and a fire , which i suspect was deliberate . And oh Bane and Croc are working together , under a common boss "   
"How delightful, master Bruce . They will make what is generally observed as a cute couple "  
"Oh very cute . I say Alfred, Im rather tired , so why dont you find something out about Sarah Cable ? Wake me up when you find something specific "   
"And what about your ball , sir . Should I cancel it ?"   
"Ball , Alfred ?"  
"Yes sir . The mayors annual fundraiser ball ."  
"Oh god." Bruce groaned . The one party where he wished he was a heavy drinker , so he had something other than the boredom to stupify him . All of Gothams elite would be there and every single woman would be coming to him with a "Oh ! Bruce . How WONDERful to see you !!" Even the customary blonde in his arm did little to fend them off . "Couldnt you cancel it ??"  
"Well sir you ARE one of the guests of honour "  
"Alfred , I am one of the guests of honour every year . Do I have to go each year?? "  
"You are also one of the richest men in Gotham each year . Plus you didnt attend the party the year before last ."  
"You know very well Batman was the guest of honour that year "   
Alfred smiled as he saw Bruce leave, sullen expression on his face . He knew as well as Alfred that Bruce would go . He laid down the dust cloth and sat down in front of the terminal . Sarah Cable . He once knew a John Cable a long time ago . He wondered if she was any relation . 


	3. Peekaboo!!!

Chapter Three  
Alex sat in the darkness , lights blinking all around him. His specially designed chair allowed him access to all the equipment in the room , and his sensors told him they were in perfect order . Although nobody could program his prime directives now cos there were no0 prime directives to reprogram, he felt safer knowing that he could control several other critical equipments . He allowed himself to smile . Feel safe. He remembered how for a long while he couldnt feel anything . Was he better off feeling emotions ? Fear , anger , love , hatred were these emotions beneficial ro him as a cop . But then again these emotions came as a package deal along with other emotions that made him be a better cop .......and a better man . Loyalty , friendship and that invaluable aid of a police officer, the gut sense . He needed them .  
He thought about Sarah and John . Sarah was maybe the only person he could never forgive or forget . Maybe even Clarence Boddicker . At least Clarence Boddicker didnt make him kill the only friend he had at one point of time . His best friend , his mentor , his partner . Suddenly a video playback flashed in front of his eyes . How many of these had John made ?? He didnt try to access the portion of his memory where they were stored . All he knew was that they came to him when he needed them .   
"Forget your guilt Alex . You knew what you had to do . You had to be a cop . There was no other way to get to the bone machine . But when you find Sarah , and I know you will , dont take it out on her . Just do what you do best . Uphold the law ."  
The image flickered out .   
Suddenly he was alerted by the door opening . It was Linda , the girl who "assisted" him in his maintenance .   
"You awake Alex ?"   
"Yes . What is it ?"  
"Its Roger . They have something on Bane " Roger Stone was his handpicked Cheif of investigation for the current case . He got up and walked to the adjoining control room . Roger and another officer were hunched over a monitor , and roger was holding a large plastic bag . As alex approached them Roger turned around and and held up the bag . It held a large broken vial with the letters "NOM" printed quite clearly on it .   
"There was a big fire today at an abandoned boathouse . Apparently not so abandoned as people thing . Four bodies all burnt beyond recognition . But their necks were broken before they were burnt ."  
"Bane"  
"Right . And no points for guessing what this vial used to contain ."  
"Venom"  
"Right again boss . Bane usually disposes of the used vials away from the scene of crime . I guess he got careless "  
Alex looked at the monitor where a tape of the fire was being played . Apparently from a news helicopter .  
"Get anything"  
"Nah , I guess Bane slipped away before the newsteam got there . But then again , you are likely to catch something more than we are "  
The tape was played back again . 


	4. Deja vu

chapter 4 "Oh Bruce!! How WONDERFUL to see you again" Instinctively Bruce flinched . It was Sally Rider a woman whose affections often exceeded comfortable limits . Almost defensively Bruce held the woman in his arm in front of him " Uh Sally , meet my friend ...uh....(damn it he had forgotten her name ) " "Samantha " the girl herself said , freeing her right hand of the glass she was holding to shake Sally's hand . "Oh Bruce , I want you to meet a close friend of mine , Claire Hart " . Presenting a rather attractive woman ."She's just come to Gotham . Sally's new here so I brought her to the party to get her acquiented with the people . Oh Hiiiiiiiiiiii . How great to see .........." Sally drifted away, leaving Bruce to deal with the close friend . "Soooo , what do you think of Gotham " "I havent seen much of it, but from what I see , I like it . Especially these huge gothic statues . " "Well yes it is a good City .And we do as much as we can to make it better " "From what I hear , one person does more than others ." "Really . And what have you heard " "Come on Mr.Wayne . After all these years Batman can hardly be passed off as a myth anymore . " "Im not trying to . So youre interested in Batman ?" "Who isnt ?" "Well in that case here comes the man who can be of the greatest help . Commisioner Gordon, Id like you to meet Claire Hart . Shes interested in the Bat ." But Bruce intended to find out a little more about this Claire Hart . He drifted over to Sally and with a cheery " Hi Sally " drew her out of her current crowd . "Charming friend of yours , Miss Hart . Where did you meet her ?" "Oh last week , on my way back from the Bahamas . I have been having a really depressing period lately , with all the problems ............." After about 40 minutes of conversation, and he was still amazed at himself for keeping Sally talking to one person for that long , all Bruce learnt was that she had met Claire on the way back, that Claire was an unmarried "traveller" who was comfortably off with her father who was in the diamond business "She has an exquisite set of diamonds with her " and wanted to stay in Gotham for a month . But he was far from satisfied . Alfred sat in the darkness of the batcave , thinking . Fancy Bruce wanting to know about John Cable's wife . Of course a man like John Cable deserved a wife way better than what this Sarah Woman had been . He threw his mind back to when he was in his late 20's , before Thomas Wayne had found him and employed him . He was walking back from his job at a local cafe while the goons had attacked him . In a locality where the police usually joined in the robbing of civilians, John Cable had walked in, fists flying, and had saved Alfred Pennyworth's money and life . Later John became a regular at his cafe , and although he wasnt much of a talker, they had formed a bond of friendship . And when John was posted to Detroit, Alfred had missed the silent man with a fierce loyalty to the law . And now he was dead and his wife running from the law . Well Well Well . How times change . He got off the oversized chair and slowly walked out of the batcave . "Find anything ?" It was the bat . sure he had Bruce's face, but that would soon be corrected . "Some . Its in the computer " Alfred suddenly felt very very old . 


End file.
